


Another Day In The Life Of Moose And Squirrel or (How Bruce Became A Member Of The Mile High Club)

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint enjoy Tony Stark’s generosity after Bruce does Tony a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day In The Life Of Moose And Squirrel or (How Bruce Became A Member Of The Mile High Club)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiouslyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/gifts).



> Title is a loose tribute to Rocky and Bullwinkle.

Bruce stepped out of the shower and stopped when he spotted his lover lounging against the sink.

“I’m very tempted to lick you dry,” Clint softly drawled. His sharp eyes tracked a droplet of water as it ran down the center of Bruce’s chest through the dark, curly mat of chest hair.

Bruce shivered under the intensity of Clint’s stare.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, but it defeats the purpose of me showering in the first place,” Bruce countered. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

“You are so spoiling my fun,” Clint pouted with his arms folded across his chest.

“Later, baby,” Bruce promised as he leaned forward and softly kissed Clint.

Clint sighed into the kiss, but refrained from deepening it since it would make Bruce late for his meeting with Jane Foster. “Sometimes, I really hate Tony,” he said once the kiss ended.

“Maybe you and him should spend some time in the gym today.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s an asshole and won’t stop driving everybody crazy until he finds out whether or not I’ve convince Dr. Foster to leave SHEILD and work exclusively for Stark Industries,” Bruce explained as he prepared to shave. “And, you can burn off some of your pent up sexual frustration.”

Clint dramatically rolled his eyes. “I believe we took care of my pent up sexual frustration last night.”

Bruce softly chuckled. He picked up a can of shaving cream and started to spray some into his hand, but Clint reached out and stopped him.

“Here, let me,” Clint quietly offered. He took the can from Bruce and sprayed a liberal amount of cream into his hand. He spread it around Bruce’s chin, cheeks and neck. He rinsed his hand off before slipping a knife from his boot.

“Could we stick with the razor?”

“Why?”

“The knife makes the Other Guy nervous.”

“It makes you nervous,” Clint stipulated. “It amuses the Other Guy.”

“How would you know? The Other Guy isn’t much of a conversationalist.”

“I know because he would be here if he perceived it to be a threat,” Clint calmly reasoned.

Bruce quietly huffed. Clint was right, and that plus the glint of light off the steel in his lover’s hand was turning him on. “If this makes me late, I’m siccing Pepper on you.”

“You forget who my best friend is,” Clint murmured. He set the knife gently on Bruce’s cheek and scraped a path through the cream and stubble.

“She’s out of town this week,” Bruce countered locking his eyes with Clint’s blue-grey ones. 

Clint licked his lips thinking of a witty comeback and then slightly shrugged a shoulder when nothing came to mind. He picked up a hand towel and cleaned his knife with it. “Shall I continue?”

“Please do.”

* & * & *

Bruce was whistling as he returned to the Tower from his meeting with Jane Foster still amused that she had so readily agreed to work for Stark Industries. Tony would be pleased and possibly be convinced to let him and Clint borrow the jet for an impromptu vacation.

“Good day, Doctor Banner,” the receptionist greeted him.

“Yes, Marcie, it is a good day,” he told her as he walked past her desk and stepped into the private elevator.

He stepped off on the floor where Clint’s private range was housed knowing with a guaranteed certainty that his lover would be there practicing.

“Hey, Bruce,” Tony greeted him as he entered the range.

“Tony,” Bruce replied while his eyes settled on his lover. Clint was wearing a stained, wife beater and a pair of loose fitting grey sweats. He looked good enough to eat. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Yes, thank you,” Tony quietly replied. He caught the hungry look in Bruce’s eyes and knew it was time to find somewhere else to be. “The jet is fueled and ready. Just let the pilot know where you and Clint want to go.”

“Taken up reading minds in your spare time, have you?” Bruce inquired still not looking at Tony.

“Clint told me in exchange for new arrowheads,” Tony answered with a sly grin. “So, I’ll leave you guys to it.”

Bruce softly sighed as he heard Tony leave the range. Clint could be overly informative despite his SHIELD training.

“I was wondering when he was going to leave,” Clint said breaking into Bruce’s thoughts.

“Got plans, do you?” Bruce inquired as he pulled Clint into a loose embrace.

“The same plans you have,” Clint answered with a soft smile.

* & * & *

Bruce allowed Clint to lead him onto the jet, and while his lover chatted with the pilot about their destination he got settled in the main cabin.

“Do you need anything, Dr. Banner?” the flight attendant quietly inquired.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you,” Bruce answered giving the woman a brief smile.

She returned the smile before walking away. She passed Clint on his way to join Bruce.

Clint settled into his seat and fastened his seat belt. “You ready for a little fun in the sun?”

“With you, always,” Bruce murmured as he leaned over and softly kissed Clint.

Clint slipped a hand behind Bruce’s neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss causing them both to moan into it.

“I’ll tell you something else I’m ready for,” Bruce whispered against Clint’s lips once they came up for air. “I’m ready to join the Mile High Club.”

“Jesus, Bruce,” Clint groaned. “You are going to be the death of me.”

“I promised you later, baby,” Bruce said caressing Clint’s face. He dropped the key to rear cabin that served as Tony’s bedroom/office when he had been the CEO of Stark Industries into Clint's hand. “And, it’s later.”

* & * & *

Clint stepped off the jet with a bounce in his step. Bruce followed him with a slight limp, but a smile on his face. “So now that you are a card carrying member of the Mile High Club, are there any other sexual fantasies you would like to indulge in?”

“No,” Bruce replied. “I’m good for awhile.”

“You’ll let me know when that changes, right?” Clint teased.

“Right before I pounce you,” Bruce retorted with a smirk.

Clint softly laughed holding out his hand for Bruce to take. “Come on; let’s go have some fun at Tony’s expense.”

fin


End file.
